


"Rigged" Feelings

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, Doctor Molly Hooper, Drug Addict Sherlock, F/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: The missing "Ambulance Ride" scene from "The Lying Detective". Sherlock and Molly in the Rig/Ambulance.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	"Rigged" Feelings

Sherlock smirks and looks directly at her. “Just tell me when to cough”. With one final look he shrugs and saunters by her to the ambulance, hopping up into it almost happily. Molly looks after him bewildered and sighs, following him.

She can feel the looks of pity on her back, as everyone knows how hard it is to deal with Sherlock when he’s high. Climbing into the ambulance, she sighs audibly and closes the doors.

“How on Earth did you get them to approve only me being on this rig? It’s policy to have a certified EMT on board.”

Sherlock snorts. “Oh please, you know my methods. I’m not an idiot, there is an EMT on board, just in the front of the rig and not the back. Now, shall we get this ridiculous exam over with?”

“Sherlock, this isn’t funny. You look like shit!”

“Ah, thank you, that was, broadly speaking, my entire goal here.”

Molly sneers and pushes him onto the gurney, to his shock. “Hey!”

“Hey nothing. You’re going to shut up and do as you are told for once in your goddamn life, Sherlock Holmes. Got it??”

Sherlock pouts a bit and huffs. “Fine.” He takes his coat and shirt off as the ambulance begins to move, and she refuses to make eye contact with him. She turns her body while he does a urine test, and she gives him the entire SAMHSA-5 panel drug test. Sherlock is pretty silent during the entire ordeal then whines like a child.

“Molly, I can’t stand this childish silent treatment you are putting me through. Please just say something, anything. Yell at me, slap me. Just get it over with.”

Molly sets her jaw and continues to work on the panel for the results.

Sherlock bites his lip and continues. “That’s not necessary you know.”

“Not necessary??”, Molly cracks. “Not necessary? Sherlock you’ve most likely ingested or plunged multiple different deadly drugs into your system for weeks and you’re saying this isn’t necessary!? How dare you. You know me well enough as a doctor to know I would not falter for that shit line.”

He rolls his eyes and lies back. “Obviously. I mean, I have a list. You don’t need a test to know what I’ve taken. I wrote it all down. Measurements and everything. Stupid fucking pact I made with my brother when I was a teenager. Don’t know why I still do it, just habit by now I suppose.”

Molly gapes and crosses her arms. “You have a list? Really…where then??”

Sherlock sits up again a bit wobbly for a moment and then grabs his Belstaff, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a notebook page of paper, handing it to Molly. I may be an addict, but I’m no liar when it comes to this. Everything is on there. Do you believe me?”

Molly looks at him and sighs in annoyance, grabbing the piece of paper and looking it over, her eyes widening to saucers. “Sherlock Holmes!”

“Aaand here we go…”

Molly’s eyes are lit with fury as she looks from the list, to him, and back to the list. “How is this even possible!? You’ll be dead shortly if you keep this up!”

“I always bounce back.”

“Bounce back!? Are you fucking serious?? The last time you did this I spent three weeks of my sick time nursing you back to health through detox, and it wasn’t even this bad!”

“You’ll help me again; I have no doubt in your doctoring abilities.”

“What?? Why the hell would I help you again!? Put my life on hold AGAIN, for a man that clearly proves over and over that he won’t change!”, she yells in a rage.

“Because you love me...”, he looks up at her with soft eyes for the first time. He really does look like shit, but she can’t help but still be attracted to him.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

“No I don’t think I did.”

“Oh, I think you did.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds and Sherlock gently takes her hand and pulls her to sit next to him. “This is for a case, to take down some of the worst people imaginable, I need to do this.”

“No. Nothing constitutes this. Nothing. You’re too smart, there’s other ways that I’m sure you could come up with.”

“Maybe this is the easiest. Plus, it wasn’t much of a crazy idea, I wanted to numb all that horrid emotion anyway, plus there is an added bonus of you nursing me back to health when I’m finished.”

“You know Mary’s death wasn’t your fault, Greg told me it wasn’t, and I know in my heart it wasn’t. You cared for her. John didn’t see what happened until she was hurt. Why don’t you just tell him the truth?”

Sherlock scoffs. “Why bother. I deserve all the pain I’m in for. The pain keeps me grounded and accountable. Maybe I thrive off of it.”

“Pain? Sherlock...firstly, that’s unhealthy. Secondly, Mary made her own choice. You can’t thrive off pain, and she wouldn’t want you to.”

“Like I said, I have the added bonus of you nursing me back to health.”

Molly rubs her face. “Just stop it.”

“No, because it’s true.”

“Sherlock Holmes, enough.”

“Molly.”

“What??” She looks over at him sadly.

Sherlock leans over and places a kiss on her lips, starting out slow and getting hungrier. Molly gasps then melts into him. She feels the bristles of his facial hair, the tickle of his curls on her own forehead, and the smell of tobacco and gunpowder on him. Bringing her hands up slowly, she cups his face. Sherlock slowly pushes her lab coat off, then her cardigan. He tangles his long fingers into her hair and plays with her tongue, moaning into her mouth. Molly’s head spins with the sensation, sliding her tongue against his pleasurably, even though there is a nagging voice in her head telling her that it’s wrong; that he’s not Sherlock, he’s too high, he wouldn’t want this. Sherlock reaches between them again and unbuttons the top two buttons on her blouse and Molly whines then pushes him away a bit roughly.

“Sherlock, NO.”, she demands, panting softly. “This isn’t you. You’re high, it was a mistake. This can’t happen…not…not now.”

Sherlock groans and rolls his eyes. “Stupid details. Plus, I don’t mind. I started it, and you liked it.”

“That’s not the point!”, Molly squeaked in frustration. “It’s unethical of me to even have…have gone along with it for even a mere forty seconds!”

“Ethical schmethical”, he murmurs and lies back down.

“Ugh!” Molly grumbles and takes her hair down, knowing it completely ruined, and combs it back with her hands frustratingly, as she wobbles from the bumps the ambulance goes over. Sherlock bites his lip and stands up, a bit wobbly himself and picks up her lab coat and cardigan from the floor as she redoes her hair.

When she’s finished, he hands them to her and she sighs, folding her cardigan, and slipping her lab coat back on. Sherlock notices that the bangs that she had before are now tucked into her ponytail and smirks a bit to himself, hoping someone notices, but not having much faith that John will. Let’s be honest, John is not the most observant person.

Sherlock sits and slips his shirt back on, taking a bit to button it, since his hands are still trembling slightly. Molly looks over and groans, going over and squatting down, helping him button up his shirt. She avoids eye contact and stands up again when it’s buttoned.

“Thank you...”, Sherlock murmurs softly.

“Mhm...”

“Look…Molly…”

“Let’s just not, alright Sherlock? It’s fine.”

“It was more than fine. But I…I know I’ll need you to help me detox. Please at least tell me that you’ll help me. I /need/ your help. Especially now, because John has Rosie, and he’s still furious at me and…and…you’re all I have to help me through that.”

“Oh gee, I can just fill in for John. Lovely. Second pick again.”

“No. I told you before, and I thought I made it perfectly clear that you’re not John. You never just fill in for John. You’re you. I want you, Molly. You are always the one I go to for…dire situations. You know why I can only be honest with you in private. I don’t want anything happening to you. We discussed this after the whole situation with Jim. And now...it’s even more true because my actions resulted in the death of one of my best friends and I refuse to let that happen to you, Molly. I REFUSE. I would die if anything happened to you.”

Molly’s face falls a bit and Sherlock hugs her shyly. Molly sighs and hugs back. “I’m still upset at you for doing this to yourself. It’s not okay.”

“I know you are. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

The ambulance comes to a halt and Molly glances at him. The doors open, and she sits with her legs hanging off the back, taking the list out of her pocket and looking it over again, shaking her head annoyedly.

Suddenly she sees the limo carrying John pull up and he gets out, sauntering over to the back of the rig. “Well? How is he?”

Sherlock slides his Belstaff on from the back of the ambulance and pipes up. “Basically fine.”

Molly stands up and rubs her forehead slightly. “I’ve seen healthier people on the slab.”

“Yeah but, to be fair, you work with murder victims. They tend to be quite young”, Sherlock states smugly as he comes towards the open doors of the rig and sliding his coat further up on his shoulders.

“Not funny”, Molly snaps slightly.

“Little bit funny.”

Molly chokes up a bit, sick of the whole charade he’s pulling. “If you keep taking what you’re taking at the rate you’re taking it, you’ve got weeks!”

Sherlock shrugs and holds the sides of the ambulance. “Exactly, weeks. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” He hops down and wobbles a bit on the cement.

Molly grimaces and goes over to him, face to face. “For Christ’s sake, Sherlock, it’s not a game!!”

Sherlock quirks his head. “I’m worried about you, Molly. You seem very stressed.”

“I’m stressed; you’re dying.”

“Yeah, well, I’m ahead, then. Stress can ruin every day of your life. Dying can only ruin one.”

Molly tears up and looks away, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

John furrows his brow in confusion. “So this is real? You’ve really lost it. You’re actually out of control.”

“When have I ever been that?”, Sherlock scoffs.

“Since the day I met you.”

Sherlock makes another snide comment as John turns to Molly. “I thought this was some kind of…”

Piping up again, Sherlock interjects. “What?”

John sighs. “...trick.”

“Course it’s not a trick. It’s a plan.”, Sherlock smirks as Culverton Smith makes his way over to them.

After Sherlock's frankly disgusting encounter and hug with the evil man, he leads them into the hospital. Before following though, Sherlock looks back and tosses Molly a meaningful glance, hoping against hope that when this is over, she will come through for him again to help him detox. Because it was always her, it had to be her; more so than that, he /wanted/ it to be her. Just as it was after he had faked his death, and as it was after he shot Magnussen. She was the one, and one day Sherlock Holmes will prove it to her; unfortunately, just not today.


End file.
